


Katyusha is a Big Girl!

by Gothdresser



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Bedwetting, Diaper, F/F, Scat, Soiling, Urination, bedmessing, messing, panty-poop, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Even the biggest of girls, such as the glorious Katyusha, commander of the Pravda tankery team, can have accidents, and that totally doesn't make them babies, even when they can't help but wet or mess the bed. Nope, not a baby at all~





	Katyusha is a Big Girl!

“It’s gotten late, young miss, and it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Not now, Nonna, I’m very close to the perfect strategy to beat Ooarai Academy in the practice match next week.”

“As you wish, but don’t forget about the accidents you’ve been having recently at night. I would suggest putting on a diaper from the package I provided, just in case.”

“Katyusha does not need diapers! It only happened a few times, and I will not be looked down upon.”

“Yes, mistress. I’ll excuse myself now, so good night.”

“Yes, yes, good night.” Although it was already three in the morning, Katyusha was working tirelessly on plans and strategies to fight against the unpredictability of Ooarai Academy’s tankery team. She wanted her revenge for the upset in the tournament last year, and so she had been staying up late almost every night since the practice match was announced. However, the stress on her mind and body had been accumulating over time, resulting in a multiple instances of wetting herself in her sleep, whether she fell asleep at a table working or in her comfy bed, it just always ended up with wet pajamas and washing sheets in the morning.

Despite that and Nonna’s warnings, she continued her effort, pushing through the sleepiness. She was on the verge of a winning strategy when said sleepiness hit her and put her in a haze, bad enough that she knew she had to get to bed already. Shaking her fatigue enough to make it to her room and grab her pajamas, Katyusha spied a small package by her bed. She thought she had thrown it in the trash when she had seen it last, but it seems Nonna rescued it just to mock her. Katyusha is a big girl! Even if she had been having a few problems, it didn’t change that she was a young adult, who would never wear something as babyish or degrading as a diaper. After she had changed into her nighttime wear, Katyusha gave the package a good kick across her room, and got into bed to refresh herself for more work tomorrow.

Knocking on her bedroom door woke Katyusha up the next day, her mind greatly groggy from the rude awakening. She struggled for a moment to fully wake up, and started grounding herself. She felt her bedside table, she listened to more of the knocking, she read how late it was on her clock, and she patted how wet her sheets were. Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be, nothing out of the ordi-… Wait, why were her sheets wet? Panicking, Katyusha jumped out of her urinated sheets and landed on her butt next to her bed, the impact emitting a loud squish. The foreign sound froze her for a moment, as she reached to feel her butt. There was a smushy lump clinging to her ass, and upon realization of what it was, she let out a loud scream.

“Katyusha, Katyusha, Katyusha! Open the door! Do you require help?” Nonna’s knocking turned to banging, and Katyusha had no choice but to unlock the door and let her in. To her sub-commander’s surprise, she slowly opened the door to reveal herself, her pajamas clearly soaked and a smell so disgusting hung in the air that Nonna had no choice but to clamp her nose. “Young miss, what exactly happened in here?”

“Just come in, Nonna.” Ushering her into her sanctum with a massive blush on her face, Katyusha closed the door behind them, just before dropping her pajamas bottoms to reveal the incident.

Although Katyusha expected her to get mad, Nonna let out a tired sigh instead. “My mistress, didn’t I say you should have worn a diaper last night? Judging from you and your bed, I can see how much you wet yourself in your sleep, but I’m almost afraid to ask what else occurred.” Without needing to be told, Katyusha turned around and revealed the other source of her shame. Causing her panties to sag a little, a large, brown mass hung in them. “Oh my, it’s gotten worse. Mistress, even though you are higher in rank, you have to start wearing diapers.”

“No! Katyusha is not a baby who needs diapers. This is a once-in-a-lifetime event, and it will never happen again, so I don’t need to wear them.”

“Once in a lifetime? I’m sorry, commander but does this…” Nonna reached through the little girl’s legs to grasp the not-so-little mess in her panties. “…really seem so miraculous? If you’re not going to listen to me, I’ll just have to sleep with you to make sure you’re diapered the entire night.”

The hand still groping her mushy tush, Katyusha found herself in a corner. Even if Nonna had put her in a diaper, she’d used any and every excuse to get out of it, but sleeping together posed a major problem. In this position, she had no real choice in the matter. “Fine, you can sleep with me tonight. Just change my sheets and clean me up for now.” Crossing her arms, she tried to maintain her dominance despite being forced into such an unfortunate circumstance.

“Yes, commander. Give me a moment to grab some rags.”

With that, Katyusha was left to herself once more for a short time as she waited on Nonna, but she let her eyes and mind wander. She searched for stuff around the room to distract herself, but kept getting drawn back to three specific things: Her soaked bed sheets, the waste in her underwear, and the package of diapers. As much as she loathed to think it, maybe Nonna was right and she really did need to wear diapers. Not permanently, of course, since it was only some bedwetting and one time of bedmessing. All she needed them for was just until it went away. It’s not like she was having any daytime problems or anything, but one thing miffed her. Nonna was going to such a length to put her in diapers and take control, when the girl probably didn’t know the first thing of how shameful it was to wet the bed. It’s not like Katyusha could do anything about it, but it annoyed her just a little. Her thoughts were swept away for the time though, as Nonna returned with some towels and supplies, and got to work changing her out of her soiled undies and getting her ready for the day.

After completely her regular duties for the day, Katyusha was pulled away by Nonna before she could get to figuring strategies for the match all through the night. Katyusha pouted as Nonna led her to her own room, where her fate awaited her. The very faint smell of piss still lingered in the room, which only further reminded her of what was to happen for that night. She went and laid down on her freshly-made bed, legs open as she waited for Nonna to get ready.

Grabbing a diaper from the package and bringing over a bag of supplies, Nonna proceeded with putting a diaper on her mistress. Despite the tenseness of the situation, Nonna slipped off the panties, noticing a small detail on the rear. “When you use the restroom by yourself, you need to wipe better.” A bit hard to see normally, a few brown stains on the cute Boko panties were apparent to a more discerning eye.

“My… my panties are fine! Just get on with it already.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Continuing, Nonna made sure to properly wipe her bottom before sliding the diaper under her. A bit of rash cream and some baby powder later, and she was applying the tapes, sealing Katyusha in the diaper for the night. “Come now, Katyusha, let us sleep. You sleep late so much that an early night will do you well.”

“Yeah yeah, let’s just get into bed already. I want this night to be over as soon as possible so you can take this off of me already.” Climbing into the small bed together, Katyusha found the most comfortable position to be cuddling facing Nonna.

With her mistress settled and closing her eyes, Nonna started her usual lullaby for Katyusha. “Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasny. Bayushki bayu…” As she sang, Katyusha nestled into her chest, and they held each other close as they faded to sleep. The last thought on Nonna’s mind was that she forget to use the bathroom herself before bed, too busy with Katyusha to remember to do it…

Eyes bolting wide open, Katyusha still in her arms, Nonna’s body gave her a good reminder of that need to use the bathroom. She almost lost control, and definitely lost a few drops in the front of her panties, but Nonna managed to hold on while she assessed the situation. A look at the clock revealed it was very early in the morning, even for herself, and one of her arms was pinned under Katyusha, who she definitely didn’t want to wake up for something this minor, especially after putting a diaper on her for a similar reason as what might happen soon.

The clock read “04:12”, almost three hours before Katyusha’s usual wake-up time, meaning Nonna had some time to wait. She didn’t have much to entertain herself in such a position, so her main focus rested on holding. After what felt like at least half an hour, Nonna noticed the need getting much, much worse, feeling like a water balloon about to burst, and that was only in the front. Her ass was in a similar situation, ready to explode like snakes in a tube, her poop just awaiting the moment to erupt of out her. It was starting to hurt now, but Nonna endured it as well as she could, hoping she could last at least another hour or so until it was a better time to wake Katyusha up. Steadying her breathing, Nonna put almost all her concentration on keeping it all in, taking a moment to glance at the clock once more, which just turned to “04:18”. It had only been six minutes when it had already felt like ages, and just a little hopelessness seeped into Nonna’s head, but it was more than enough.

A loud, wet fart signaled the beginning of the end, as semi-solid waste filled Nonna’s panties, making a disgusting squelching noise as more and more just kept plopping into it. She could feel the more liquid side of it slide down her lower side to join the torrent of piss pouring out of her. Clutching Katyusha closer to her while she soiled and wet both herself and the bed, it was pretty surprising to her that she hadn’t woken up yet, the small girl still sleeping quietly, even drooling a little, which Nonna did her best to wipe up in the midst of her incident.

With her mess clinging to her butt, Nonna’s stream finally trickled down to nothing, and another look at the clock revealed only another few minutes had passed, when Nonna still had to wait a fair while longer, doomed to lay in her shame, holding Katyusha tight while regretting not using the bathroom, until her little commander decided to wake up or the alarm went off.

Another groggy morning, Katyusha slowly woke up cradled in Nonna’s arms, remembering the sweet lullaby she had been falling to sleep, when she registered the state of the bed. Flailing to remove herself from Nonna, Katyusha got out of bed, feeling her diaper: wet on the outside, yet dry on the inside? She for sure thought that her diaper had leaked to make the bed this wet, but she finally got a better view of the situation. Steel-faced, Nonna slowing lifted herself out of bed, piss still dripping off her pajama bottoms, now heading for the bathroom. “Nonna, stay here and remove your pants.” Katyusha’s command was absolute, and she watched as Nonna exposed her stained panties to her, with a small rotation of her finger now putting her rear on display. She thought her mess the night before had been bad, but Katyusha was a little surprised to see how much Nonna had produced, reaching a hand out to feel it to make sure it had actually happened.. “Wow, and you said I was the one who needed diapers. I guess if you’re gonna wet and mess like that, I’m just gonna have to put a diaper on you, now clean yourself up while I dry off, and I’ll change you into one myself.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll excuse myself now.” With Nonna disappearing into the bathroom and the shower starting, being left alone reminded Katyusha of the morning before, but this time she was the one dealing with the pissy sheets, along with preparing a space for her to put Nonna into a diaper.

Ruffling through the supplies, Katyusha barely noticed Nonna come out of the shower in only a towel. “Come, lie down here, it’s still early, but I’m putting a diaper on you before we leave for the day.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Katyusha copied what she remembered Nonna doing to her the night before; Putting the rash cream on her, making sure her rear was covered in baby powder, and finally placing the tapes, allowing some assistance from Nonna herself to make sure it was comfortable and smug. Standing up before her, Katyusha towered over Nonna and said, “Ah yes, perfect for a bedwetter like you. Now, let’s get some breakfast and get to work, we only have a few more days less until the match with Ooarai Academy.”

From her angle, Katyusha’s diaper was pretty easily visible to Nonna, but she decided to not say anything about it and let it be. With a simple, “Yes, mistress”, Nonna joined Katyusha to go down the hall and get in line for breakfast.

Crinkling as they walked to the cafeteria, it slowly dawned on Katyusha that she had forgotten to take off her own diaper, but she put it out of her mind as she just needed to take it off next time she went to the restroom. All it was was taking off a few tapes and she could use the toilet like the big girl that she was. However, in the line for breakfast, she couldn’t help but notice the long line for the girls’ room in the cafeteria, with the next closest a fair bit of walking away. Even during her meal, her eyes kept straying back to the bathroom, the need to pee growing worse the more she thought about it.

Her thoughts consumed, Katyusha was startled when Nonna spoke to her. “You needn’t worry about the bathroom, Katyusha, you have one around your waist, and I’ll change you if you need it.”

“Katyusha will not use a diaper, she is an adult. And I don’t want to hear any more about this matter.”

“As you wish, Mistress, but my point stands. I’ve already used mine, if it helps.”

“I’m glad I made you wear a diaper then, if you’re gonna be such a baby. Maybe I’ll change you when we get back, if you ask properly.” Her mind still on while talking, Katyusha felt her desperation get worse. She was hoping the line would have dwindled down, but more girls piled up, and some were visibly needing to go.

“Again, why bother, Katyusha? If you need to go, just go.”

“Fine, but don’t speak of this again, and you’re changing me right away when we’re back in my room. Got it?” Unable to wait for the answer, Katyusha’s dam broke and she felt her diaper warm up with her pee, but another need was forcing its way out too. She couldn’t stop her urination, so the best she could do was lift her butt slightly to allow the mess to come out, tears building at the sides of her eyes as she sat back down on her now mushy tush, shifting uncomfortably in it

“I think that’s enough breakfast, do you want to get changed, Mistress?”

“Yes, please, Nonna.” Taking her by the hand, Nonna slowly brought Katyusha back to the latter’s room, with Katyusha more than obviously waddling, as if the smell wasn’t apparent enough. The stench of urine and more hung in the room, despite the opened window, but the two girls had just started to get used to it.

“Mistress, I couldn’t help but noticed how awkward you were walking. I know you wet yourself, but I need to know the full extent of your incident before I change you.” Nonna knew what had happened, but she wanted to see how far Katyusha would go.

“We both know you don’t need to know that, so just change me.”

“I’m sorry, but unless you show it to me and ask in a cute way, I won’t know what to do for you, and I’ll have to change just myself.”

Stifling her anger into a pout, Katyusha slowly turned around and raised her skirt, struggling to say, “I… I had a m-messy accident, won’t you p-p-please change my soiled diaper…” Her fingers gripped the hems of her skirt in frustration with every word, but the smile on Nonna’s face looked like it had been enough.

“Of course I’ll change you, Mistress. Although, if you’re gonna have accidents as bad as then, I guess I’ll just have to keep you in diapers.”

Flipping back around, anger burst from Katyusha, and she said the first thing that came to mind: “Then you’re wearing diapers with me!” With the words out, silence hung in the room, only broken by Nonna saying, “Yes, Mistress.” Hearing those words, Katyusha felt the gravity of what she said, but her pride wouldn’t let her go back on her words. If she was gonna be in diapers, Nonna would just have to suffer with her, no matter how long it took.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nonna.” The black-haired girl was used to the command by now, allowing Katyusha onto her shoulders, giving the little girl a dominating height over the girls of Ooarai academy. She spaced for a while while her commander went on about how much greater she was and how they would defeat, returning to earth as she was given the command to leave. She still wasn’t quite used to Katyusha riding on her after recent events, but the sagging, messy diaper hanging out of Katyusha’s skirt and banging against her back didn’t seem as weird as it first was. She herself was getting used to the diapers too, her own peeking out from beneath her skirt, slapping the back of her thighs with every step.

Almost far enough away, Nonna heard the unmistakable voice of Miho Nishizumi ask, “Is that a diaper?”, but the shame of it washed quickly away as she felt the warmth of Katyusha’s crotch renew on her neck, and the worsened smell was an easy identifier as to what else she was doing. If anything, Nonna knew they had to get back to camp soon before the match was to start, as no one would want to share a tank with either of them as stinky as their messy behinds were.


End file.
